


Of Split Lips and My Little Ponies

by HeartsFate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: With some luck she could have the mansion to herself for a few hours and be able to avoid any unnecessary questions. Her body was sore and she really wanted nothing more than to clean up and lie down for a while.The fates seemed have other plans for her.





	Of Split Lips and My Little Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> So what started off as what I thought was only going to be a little 500 word drabble turned into something a little over 2k. Oh well. I really liked this little idea and just went with it. 
> 
> Not hundred percent sure yet, but this may be the first part of a series of one-shot that center in this AU where our five favorite Paladins (and Matt) are orphaned and raised by Allura and Coran. I have a few more ideas for this AU if I do continue with it. We'd get more Lance/Pidge and some Keith/Shiro and silliness all around. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

The mansion loomed over head, the driveway void of Coran’s mustard yellow minivan and Allura’s cherry red Subaru. Keith’s motorcycle was gone from its usual spot beneath the weeping willow. Even Shiro’s SUV was missing. 

A small sense of relief washed over Pidge as she readjusted the backpack strap on her shoulder silently counting her blessings. If she remembered correctly, today was grocery day which explained Coran and Allura’s missing cars. Shiro and Keith probably had a date. Hunk was at work and Matt most likely stole Shiro’s SUV for his own adventure in town. 

She froze as she thought of Lance. He didn’t have practice today and she didn’t remember him groaning about work this morning at breakfast. She gave a silently prayer to those on high that he tagged along with Matt or decided to hang out at the cafe he and Hunk worked at. With some luck she could have the mansion to herself for a few hours and be able to avoid any unnecessary questions. Her body was sore and she really wanted nothing more than to clean up and lie down for a while. 

The fates seemed have other plans for her. Pidge had barely made it to the staircase before Lance’s overly excited voice gave her pause. 

“Pidge, you’re finally home!” He gave her his brightest smile through a spoon filled mouth, exiting the kitchen with a cereal bowl in one hand and waving enthusiastically with the other. 

It only took seconds for his smile to wilt as he looked her over, the spoon slipping out and landing on the floor with a clatter as he frowned. “Holy Shit,” he muttered, abandoning his bowl on the nearest surface before he made a beeline for her. 

“What the hell happened to you?” he demanded, reaching out and gently taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger to get a closer look at her face. 

“Nothing,” she lied, ignoring the wounded look that crossed his features the second she flinched away from the contact. 

Lance’s face morphed slowly, brows knitting together as his frown deepened. He let his hand fall to his side as she looked away from him. “Nothing,” his voice rose slightly, “Pidge, you’re bleeding!” 

Pidge cast her eyes down, glaring at her sneakers and tightening her grip around the strap on her shoulder, “it was nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

“Pidge,” Lance’s voice seemed to echo throughout the empty mansion despite it being decibels lower than normal. It was soft and caring as if he were talking to some wounded animal. 

“I’m not a child!” Pidge yelled, baring her teeth and feeling the heels of her sneakers smack against the last step as she took a step away from him.

Lance flinched back as through he’d been slapped, his hands frozen between them from where he’d begun to try and reach for her. The hurt expression returned. This time he didn’t bother to try and hide it.

He sighed and drew a hand back to rub his short hair, meeting her eyes as she seethed, “I never called you that.” 

She felt her anger rear again. All Pidge knew was right now she wanted to tell him off. To tell him how while he didn’t call her a child, it was in the way everyone treated her. She wanted to snap and fight. But his wounded puppy expression curbed her anger. Despite how she was currently feeling, she couldn’t tell if she was truly angry with him or something else. 

So she held her tongue and sighed.

“I’m tired, Lance. I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want to clean myself up and lie down,” she felt her body sag as she released some tension, making herself smaller then she already was. Pidge didn’t wait for him to reply, turning on her heel and dashing up the stairs to her room. 

The door slammed behind her, leaning back against it as she angrily tossed her school bag on the bed. She hated this. Hated she had to hide feelings that were far too great to ignore. Hated that she hurt him. She wanted to scream and it wasn’t all due the pain she was feeling on her face.

It seemed like only seconds had passed before a soft knock jolted her from her thoughts, “hey Pidge.” Despite everything she was currently feeling a small smile weaseled its way to her lips. Lance had always been a persistent bastard.

“I’m tired, Lance.”

She heard him sigh followed by what could only be his head smacking against the wood of the door.

“I know. I know. I just want to help,” she must have taken too long to reply, for not a minute later he followed up with a small, “I have the first aid kit.” 

Pidge frowned at the door, debating. A small part of her told her not to. To demand he leave and stop bothering her. The other part - the one that was currently winning - told her to open the door and accept his help. She silently argued with herself, her hand closing tightly from where it rested near the doorknob. She wasn't a child. She didn’t need to be protected from every little thing. He wasn’t Matt who got a free pass for being her older brother or Shiro who weaseled his way into an unofficial brother role. 

“Katie, please,” 

The use of her name drew a small gasp. She hadn’t heard him call her that since she was five. It was a dirty trick and he had to know it. Still before she could stop herself, Pidge opened the door with a soft ‘okay’

Lance walked in with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes and the first aid kit in hand like promised, “see I brought help.”

Pidge turned away, “I don’t need it.” She probably sounded like the petulant child she was declaring herself not to be

“The busted lip and cut over your brow says otherwise,” she could tell he was trying to bring back his chipper tone and failing. It wasn’t everyday Pidge Holt came home with bruises and a split lip, that was more Keith’s department. 

He didn’t bother to wait for any sort of reply, simply taking her hand and gently pushing her down onto her bed. “Relax and get comfortable. Let me grab some water.” The kit was placed down beside her and Lance disappeared out the door.

Pidge caught herself sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time. She drew her legs up, preferring to sit indian style as she waited, her fingers drumming against her knee. The thought to close and lock the door sprung back to mind, however it was Lance. He would be right back to knocking on the door in seconds. 

“I almost figured I’d come back and you’d have locked yourself back up in here.”

She scoffed, “I thought about it.”

Lance laughed, “hold this.” 

The bowl of water was gently pushed into her hands. She held its side, letting it rest in her lap. Tan fingers reach out and took her chin again, tilting her head to the right. He hissed at the blooming bruise. 

“That’s going to give you a pretty nasty black eye,” she only grunted in reply, trying to ignore the feeling of his fingertips against the sore skin. “Pidge, what exactly happened?”

“Would you believe me if I said I fell?” 

Lance stared down with an unamused glare. She tried to smile innocently but her mood was still far too sour to do more than a grimace. He shook his head reaching into the bowl for the warm damp cloth he’d left inside and reached out to dab at the cut above her brow. It stung with each gentle press, Pidge’s fingers twitching against the bowl in her hands as she waited. He tilted her head up, something unreadable in his eyes as they fell on her split lip. Without thinking she probed it with her tongue, flinching at the pain it caused.

“So, what happened?” he tried again, dropping the cloth into the bowl and giving it a squeeze, not once looking away.

“I told you,” she grumbled, glaring up at him. 

A non-committal hum came from him as he drew up the warm cloth and gently brushed it against her lip. They sat in silence; Lance cleaning the last bits of caked on blood that clung to her skin while she prayed he’d finally moved on from his curiosity. 

The silence was enough to melt away any anger she was habouring as Lance moved onto the antiseptic. She flinched and hissed as he attempted to apply it as gently as possible to each cut he had found. It hadn’t only been her brow and lip, her cheek had a nasty little cut as well. She knew he put the My Little pony bandages Matt had bought as a gag gift on her just out of spite. 

“Geez, Pidge, you busted your knuckles too,” Lance finally broke the silence. He took her right hand in his and she found herself staring down. Her knuckles were torn apart, the white skin an angry red. 

Lance cleaned away the dried up blood just as he’d done before. 

“At least tell me you got the other person just as bad,” his attempt to make her laugh didn’t go unnoticed. 

“She got it worst,” Pidge found herself answering, “Keith will be proud I put his lessons to good use.”

Lance snorted, offering a quick apology when she hissed as her applied the antiseptic to her knuckles. “He will definitely be proud. Matt and Shiro on the other hand, not so much.”

She groaned at the thought, “don’t remind me. I’m going to be grounded for at least a week.”

“Probably more,” he looked away from his handy work and gave her a much brighter smile, “better you than me.” 

They sat once more in silence, Pidge’s hand remaining in his hold. His thumb traced the outlines of the three My Little Pony bandages, soothing the uninjured skin around her wounds.   
“Ready to talk to me about this?”

Pidge sighed, closing her eyes and just allowing herself the moment to just enjoy the simple caress. 

“Katie,” there he went using her born name, saying it so sweetly as his continue with his soft touch. 

“You have to stop using my name everytime you want me to do something,” she grumbled, trying to fight the blush that was blooming on her cheeks. She hoped the bruising would work in her favor to cover it. 

He shrugged in response and waited. It would be better she tell him now that she felt calmer, otherwise he’d just find out tomorrow at school like everyone else. 

“Ezor and I got into a disagreement over something. She kept pushing and prodding and I just snapped.” He looked down at her in surprise before something close to disappointment passed over his features. “I didn’t throw the first punch!” She tried to reassure him, “I just yelled and next thing I knew I was on the ground and well,” she gestured to herself with her free hand. “I got out of there before Zethrid showed up.”

A scowl darkened Lance’s face, “that bitch. What were was she bothering you about?”

Pidge froze, that was definitely not something she was going to tell him. Recovering quick and hoping her hadn’t noticed, she shrugged. “It was just over something really stupid. Nothing you really have to worry about.”

Lance’s scowl deepened and he looked around to argue with her himself, but he stopped. His smile overtaking the scowl, he gave her fingers a gently squeeze being careful with her bruised knuckles. 

“I got your back tomorrow if they try to cause any trouble. We’ll get you home before they can even raise a hand.”

“I don’t need protection,” she reminded him.

His smile only grew as he reached up and patted her head, “I know you don’t, but I’m going to do it anyway.”

Before she could get in another word Lance draw her hand to his lips, giving her a quick kiss to the bandages. Shocked she could only stare owlishly as he released her hand and left her room. Cheeks burning red, Pidge stared down at her knuckles - the skin feeling far hotter in the spot he’d just kiss. 

Damn him.


End file.
